1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cationic binder, and a pharmaceutical composition for treating a patient suffering from or predisposed to hyperphosphatemia and a method of using the same, and more particularly, to a cationic binder including magnesium, iron and chloride and a pharmaceutical composition including the same, and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that patients suffering from chronic kidney deficiency in most instances also suffer from a disorder in calcium- and phosphorous-self-regulation. Therefore as most frequently, concomitant disease in renal deficiencies renal osteopathy must be mentioned.
In renal osteopathy a decrease in intestinal calcium resorption followed by a decrease in calcium intercalation into bones leads to so called hypocalcaemia (acalcinosis) which finds its expression in mineralisation deficiencies and osteoporosis. Additionally in renal osteopathy insufficient phosphorous excretion can be noticed resulting in an increase of phosphorous levels in blood leading to hyperphosphataemia. The interaction of both phenomena manifests in secondary hyperparathyroidism leading to skeleton destruction.
Therefore in renal deficiencies such as especially chronic kidney diseases a careful control of phosphorous accumulation in the intestine and in blood or serum is necessary in order to prevent secondary hyperparathyroidism and metastatic calicification.